Spoke Too Soon
by ASteadfastHeartofGold
Summary: Spoiler heavy. One-shot. It's been a year since things have started looking up for Ralph. Unfortunately, he's been a little too busy lately and had to put something into the back of his mind to deal with it all...


31 years.

"Aw, _come on!"_

31 years…

And that stupid surge protector was_ still_ stopping him. ONLY HIM! … Okay, so he had another cherry from Pac Man, but it didn't change the matter much. Those things were delicious.

Ugh; it was yet another repeat of the same old routine. Couple of lies so he can keep his cherry; and so on… Once the surge protector moved on gullibly he made his way through Game Central Station. It was rather bright in there today, and it seemed rather bustling.

He got a couple of congratulations as he walked on through; which made him happy as he reminisced on the old days. Used to be a lot different. All the unplugged games used to run away as he stomped through the extension cord… now they're all rather friendly! Which made him happy. And_ they_ were happy to see that they had him pegged wrong under the 'bad guy's a bad guy' trope.

He still went to the Bad-Anon meetings… as a role model type of guy. The type of guy who, when anyone tried to go Turbo — would tell the people who said 'Can't fight the programming' was a lie, that it was still ringing true. He was a walking example of the myth now. _And_ the one who killed it.

… _Oh,_ that was the best day of Ralph's life. He may have caused a lot of chaos that day, but he also was a _hero._ One of four heroes who saved the day…

… and a little, glitchy girl.

A bullied 'fluke' in programming who turned out to be the rightful leader of the racetracks made of candy; with all of it stuck in her hair. She was more than that now; a real honest president and the best racer in the game. As well as the fan favorite.

All of the perks of his new life that he's had for a year made it possible for him to see the Sugar Rush game in great stride and memory. With some pings of loneliness.

Well, not loneliness. More like… a void that was empty. Needed to be filled sort of thing; but at a lesser extent.

He didn't want to admit to it as he reminisced further on the changes. He was well welcomed in the Niceland building now; even one of the cherries was for the anniversary cake this year! The other was Felix's anniversary gift.

Everything had changed. Not a whole lot, but his happiness made all the difference.

He was almost outta there; near the socket when he realized the catchy tune that was playing at the time… a familiar one; that made him want to wreck a wall in his anger-filled denial of the fact that he was MISSING someone. A certain someone… luckily, the song was almost over as he finally admitted that yes; he_ missed_ the friend he made that day…

The day everything changed for the better.

_When can we do this again?!_

Ralph gave a sigh as he was just about to enter his plug and hop on the little carts he called a train ride back home.

_Ooh! Oh! Oh!_

_YEAH it's been fun but now I've got to go!_

A familiar voice he and a bunch of other arcade stars would never forget pipped up all of a sudden. It made him stop in his tracks; wide eyed.

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! Nice to meet you, President Vanellope!"

_Life is way too short to take it slow!_

Ralph turned right back around; dropping his cherry and sticking his head out of his plug with utmost surprise. Blue quills and red sneakers were a perfect sign in the right direction. And there she was… in the place they said she couldn't enter…

_Bu-bu-before I go and hit the rooad…_

An unforgettable face had an unforgettable expression. Candy stuck into knots of hair that would never come out; tied into a pony tail by a simple twizzler… and a jaw that dropped to the floor.

_Tell me wheeen…!_

It might've been bad to picture, but Ralph took off running without even thinking; holding his arms open and letting every other person in the vicinity or in his way run in fear and cowardice. But he had to in his excitement.

"_Vanellope!"_

_When can I see you again?!_

"Mr. Stinky Hobo!" Man, Vanellope never forgets. But she said it with love and surprise. Maybe even some choking up. She lept into his arms for a nice, warm… not so stinky hug from _her_ hero, Wreck-It Ralph.

_When I see you again?_

After the panic of Ralph's rampage, it was a heartwarming sight that made the entire station aw in surprise. After all, they sure earned their attention from the panic!

"But I… I thought you couldn't enter Game Central Station! 'Cause you… WERE a GLITCH!" Ralph gave a chuckle after his realization; and just hugged his friend tighter; making her childishly giggle. FINALLY! No more looking over at Sugar Rush just to see her before he fell and missing her each time… It grew over the year.

_Tell me wheeen…!_

"Guess you just spoke too soon, hero!" She giggled. She laughed even harder at the villains in the back gagging at the sight.

_When can I see you again?!_

The song was over; and Ralph gave a sigh. The happy moment was ruined however, by the sound of his archnemesi— er… comrade in gaming.

"I'm so happy they gave you your maternity leave, honey."

"It's rare that games get put away for something like this, right?" Oh, the joys of having a baby for a one year anniversary.

Ralph stopped; turned around as Vanellope took her respectful place on his shoulder, about to have front row seats to a rather funny spectacle.

"_**WHAT?!"**_ He shouted; making Vanellope's laughter echo through the halls more than his shout at the married couple did.

"No, seriously. You guys are having a BABY?! … Felix, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

All was well. All was well..


End file.
